robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadlock Awakening
The lonely beeping of a spark monitor and the monotonous drip, drip of a leaking ceiling pipe are the only sounds that can be heard in the desolate repair bay. Most of the patients are either recharging--or in comatose, like Drift, who is stationed in a quarantined section of the bay, his form limp and unmoving, his optics dim. He's been like this for quite a while and most of the medics questioned whether he would even survive, the Deccepticon second in command Starscream had requested he get special attention. And what interest might a Insecticon like Bombshell have in visiting the stasis locked Drift? None perhaps, but the seeker Starscream had requested for Bombshell to visit the comatose mech--claiming that Drift was ready to wake up, and that he wanted Bombshell to be present for Drift's... awakening. Bombshell having had sufficient bribing credits for the doctors, stood at the warrior's bedside. Were he to have a working mouth, he'd be grinning madly. This one interested the Warper, interested him greatly. Waiting ever so patiently, Bombshell already had a shell at the ready just in the strange case that Drift was completely against Bombshell's mission or if anything turned violent while the two were in there together. The spark monitor is beeping regularly now, and Bombshell will notice that on the right hand side, there's a machine with a console monitoring Drift's vitals--spark output, energon levels, and servo function are all at 100. But the fourth vital reading--memory restoration--is only at 76 and doesn't look like it's budging at all. At the top of the screen is an alert message, that tells user that the machine will complete restoration in exactly 8.31 cycles, due to memory restoration only being at 76. And at the bottom of the screen is the option to abort the last process--which will finish the restoration sequence and effectively wake Drift up. Bombshell will see an opportunity here. If he ends the process early--Drift will not recall his recent memories and Bombshell will be free to fill in his memory gaps with whatever he likes... Having no personal attachments to Drift, Bombshell was not in the very least affected by the fallen warriors current predicament. Observing the rather pathetic machinery, opportunity caught the Warpers gaze, a way to make this much easier than it had been earlier estimated. Moving a clawed servo over to the machinery and began working his magic, first, taking Drift off life support. Next he began sending the machine orders to rouse the warrior, and last thing to do was simply wait for the fighter to reawaken, so that he may finish what he came there to do in the first place. The hum of the machinery comes to a complete halt and the screen darkens, the words "Restoration Complete" flashing briefly on the LED before everything shuts down completely. There is a heavy silence, then, Drift's optics flicker on. He doesn't stir immediately, but his optics are surveying his surroundings. Then his gaze falls on Bombshell, and his brow ridges furrow slightly. He then sits up, disconnecting the now unnecessary tubing attaching to his extremities. His gaze wanders to his surroundings again, and his blank expression suddenly turns bewildered as he comprehends the environment he's in. "...what.. what happened to me?" He glances around at the other patients in the hospital. "I was damaged..?" He looks over at Bombshell again. "Did you... fix me?" If Bombshell is keen, he'll see the opportunity and advantage he can gain by saying yes. Drift would be indebted to him for 'saving' his life. He would be obligated to do whatever Bombshell wanted--and he won't even need to use his cerebroshell on him... Softly chuckling, Bombshell offered the warrior some Energon he had previously stored, "I'm afraid your damage was rather nasty but yes, I was able to piece you back together my friend. My name is Bombshell, and it is very nice to see you awake." the Warper's acting skills were top notch as his normally sadistic tone took a rather friendly, welcoming turn. "Are you feeling alright, everything working?" he asked looking the specimen over. Starscream had shown interest in this particular warrior, so there must have been something special about him. Something that set him out from the usual fighters who ended up half scrapped. "Do you remember your name? Occupation? I need as much information from you as you can possibly give." while it sounded like standard procedure for one particular Insecticon it was simply a way to find out where the gaps needed filling with much more useful information and faux memories. "I..." Drift frowns. "I am indebted to you." He inclines his helm at Bombshell. "Thank you, Bombshell. Yes. I feel just fine." He stands, and Bombshell will notice he looks somewhat battle hardened. He has many scars, though now, they are faint. He must have gone through hell and back, from the way the his armor is marred in certain places. "My name.. is Drift. I.. don't have an occupation. The last thing I recall is that my friend Gasket was brutally murdered by a group of Autobot cadets." His expression hardens. Indebted? Oh this will be most enjoyable for Bombshell. It seems the warrior has seen quite a few battles, something Bombshell certainly could use. "Drift? A strong name indeed, and don't worry, we might be able to buff out those scars yet." and they might, after all a potential agent probably doesn't need to look so battle hardened. "Ah yes, Autobots, the bane of many. I was captured by them once. They tortured me non-stop for no other reason than the fact that I wished to..practice medicine but it was above my class." see young ones, lying can get you somewhere! "Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but should you desire to avenge your poor lost friend, and yourself, I know those who could help us both." so this is what StarScream wanted. Indeed it seems this hardy warrior was already suited to join the growing cause. A group that Bombshell was fully intent upon using to his full advantage. Drift's expression hardens even more, and his optics flash. "The Autobots... how dare they. I will avenge you, Bombshell. I will avenge Gasket. The Autobots will pay dearly for this." He clenches his fists bitterly. He glances around the repair bay, brow ridges furrowed. "The Decepticons.. this is the Forge, isn't it? I've been here a time or two before." He then turns to Bombshell. "But will they, really?" "Megatron is a hero to us low castes, and all those like yourself who have been wronged by this cruel cruel world." his voice went low, as if it pained him to see Drift in such a state. "I'm afraid the Forge is the place outcasts go, but there is hope yet, Starscream is sympathetic to our cause, he can arm you and help you permanently end this horror and oppression, serve with us and help us RID Cybertron of the Autobot menace." he states and from the confiscation table offers Drift a rather gruesome looking blade. "Will you help save us?" Drift hesitates at first. But then he takes the sword, running his hand softly over the blade, admiring it as he holds it up to the light. "Well.. what's in it for me? I know this may be bold of me to ask, but I don't feel that I can properly join this movement and rid Cybertron of the Autobots if I enter as a base level soldier." A pause. "I want rank.” "Well Drift, you need to take that up with the higher ups, I'm just what you see, no big rank attached. Still if you wish to be a 'dead lock' upon the structure of our enemies, I imagine you'll need to impress them somehow. Perhaps an assassination, or presenting me with a captured officer so we may learn their terrible plans?" Bombshell explained, hoping to finally place a ranking Autobot official under his beck and call. He frowns. "Megatron? Where will I find him? Elsewhere in Kaon?" Drift nods. "I am yours to command. You want someone assassinated or kidnapped? Name the mech and I will do it." He inclines his helm. His helm extensions twitch a little when he says dead lock. Deadlock. It has a nice ring to it.. "Once again, I don't think he likes giving away his position to just anyone, you seriously should consider speaking with Starscream, he's the local leader of the cause. And to answer your question, I really could use someone in the police forces for capture, someone I could use to settle down issues and turn a blind eye to our activities.” Drift nods. “I'll see if I can find either of them. Someone from the police force? Of course. Where would you have them brought?" he asks, inclining his helm towards Bombshell and stowing the blade he just gave him. Just then, Starscream radios Bombshell. "” Turning back to his new ally Bombshell offered "Starscream was rather distraught to have such a nasty case brought here, he was rather worried you wouldn't make it." hopefully that'd lose any suspicion should Drift feel it. "You are free to leave this place Drift, though i'd suggest taking a less visible route, wouldn't want any Autobot spies seeing you function." Bombshell stated, almost ready to exit himself, for now he'd leave the situation in more capable hands than his own. the Warper radioed as made a few minor adjustments to the system Drift was previously attached to, making it seem like Drift was never there in the first place. "" Starscream radios back. Drift inclines his helm at Bombshell. "Thank you," he says, "for repairing me and for.. " he holds up the sword. "I will keep a low profile." He turns to exit the repair bay. Bombshell replied, turning his attention back to the exiting Drift "I can offer you only this..do not hesitate, show no mercy. You are not fighting Cybertronians, you are fighting nothing but living examples of purest cruelty, and to defeat them we must dig our servos deep into the rust and scrub away all that would destroy Cybertron's glory." Making a zealot would be rather useful at the moment a weapon to further the cause that Bombshell was using for his grand scheme, one that Drift may very well be a part of.